A life to save a life
by gabe123546
Summary: Wendy sets out on a mission to improve her skills, unfortunately some thing and a life and death has to be made that will forever change her life.


Chapter One: first big job

It has been quit some time since Wendy joined the Fairy Tail guild. sins that time she has become a much more capable mage, learning many new skills from her friends in Fairy Tail, and gaining much deserved confidence in her own abilities. So much so that Master, Makarov, has cleared her for solo missions. After, successfully completing a variety lower ranked missions. she finally feels comfortable enough to tack on more challenging ones.

Wendy is now seen standing at the request boer talking to Carla.

"Hmm, which one shud i choose." Wendy mumbled to herself. "I want to take something bigger than my usual jobs, of finding lost cats and helping at nursing homes and orphanages. But I also need to be careful not to pick something than will be over my head." she says loud enough so that Carla can hear her. " that's right child it is important to know your limits, so you should probably stay clear of jobs that involve capturing bandits and slaying monsters for now." Carla replied. "you're right" said Wendy, "but, that still leaves the question of what job should i choose." Carla searched the request board until the flier hanging just under the top left corner of the board caught her attention. "look child, you should take that one it would suit you perfectly." Carla said as she pointed out the flier to Wendy. Wendy tuck the pes of paper down of the board and read it. " **Looking for a wizard to disenchant dark artifacts that were left behind by a cult, after the members were captured. REWARD: 50,000J"** Wendy's face lit up "it's perfect, and the reward is so big." she squeaked excitedly. "come on Carla let's get going." Wendy shouted enthusiastically, as she stared to run towards the guild hall doors. "calm yourself child." said Carla, stopping Wendy mid sprint. "before you do anything, you first need to offishall except the job." Carla said in her lecturing vouis "Now go find Mirajane and tell her you're taking the job." "oh ya, i almost forgot" said Wendy, letting out an embarrassed laugh. "honestly child where would you be without me." sighed Carla well pinching the bridge of her nose.

Wendy funded Mirajane behind the counter at the bar, she way in the mists of polishing some beer mugs wen Wendy approached her. "hi Mira." Wendy called out to the platinum blond S-class mage, causing her to look up from the mug she was polishing. "oh hi wendy, did you find a job request you liked." said the platinum blond, noticing the rolled up request paper in the young girl's hand. " ya and it's a big one" said Wendy, bunching up and down. "oh riley, wich one did you pick." Mira replied, her curiosity peaked slightly at the young girl's excitement. "this one" said Wendy well handling the request paper to Mirajane. The platinum blonde looked over the paper and smiled "it;s like this job was made for you," said Mira. "you really think so," "yes i do, it should be fairly simple for you sins you can use purifying sky dragon magic. A job like this would be much more challenging for any other member of aware guild." Mira said while smiling at Wendy. "geez, you're embarrassing me," said Wendy with a slight blush appearing across her face. "well, ok then," Mira said suddenly "i'll call the client and let them know you're coming, the job is in Oak Town so if you take the 7 train out of Magnolia station you shud be there in no time." "oh, thank Mira, guess i should probably get got going now. So i guess i'll see you later." said Wendy as he's turned to walk away and to set off on her mission. "bye Wendy, do your best and be carefull." the platinum blond called after her. "ya, bye Mira and thanks again for your help." Wendy called beck. Wendy then left the guild hall and headed towards the train station where she was supposed to meet back up with Carla.

Wendy arrived at the train station and meet up with Carla just in time to catch train to Oak Town. the train ride to Oak Town was pretty uneventful, altho Wendy did make friends with a young boy who was really interested in knowing what it was like to be a guild wizard. After they arrived at their destination, Wendy and Carla stud outside the Oak Town station. " waw, the towns so beautiful." Wendy exclaimed. Oak Town was built on a munter and all streets winded upwards towards the top were the town hall sat, and that is were they would find their client for this job. "come on child, there's no point in dili dallying around here when we have a job to do." Carla said snapping Wendy out of her aw of the town. after a surprisingly more difficult 20min walk up hill they reached the town hall. Wendy opened the door to the government building and they walked inside. the loby way not all that big, afuw chars line up against the wall for people to sit while waiting, some old historical pictures of the town hanging on the walls, and a reception desk with a small red headed elderly lady wearing horn rimmed glasses and with her hair up in a bun. the lady looked up from her desk and spotted Wendy. "may i help you," said the lady clearly a little annoyed that she was interrupted from whatever she was doing at her desk. Wendy was more than a little intimidated by this women. "am,am," Wendy stammered. "well out with it girl, i don't have all day," said the lady with the horn rimmed glasses. "um, im here in regards to the job concerning the magic items." Wendy said rapidly "your the wizard sent by Fairy Tail?" said the lady looking down at the small girl that stud befor here. "i am" squeaked Wendy, showing the women her Fairy Tail insignia. "so it seems, the mayor has bi expecting you. go into his office, it's down the hall first door on the left." said the lady. "ok, thank." siad Wendy, well hurriedly scuttling off to the mayor's office to avoid any further conversation with the resepunest, well Carla walk quietly behind her. as Carla walked past the receptionist she gave her a disapproving sneer. when they recht the mayor's office Wendy knocked at the the door. "come in," came a voice from behind the door. Wendy slightly hesitantly opened the door, not knowing what to expect the mayor to be like, especially after her less than warm welcome with resepsjonist at the front desk.

Wen Wendy opened the door, she saw elderly plumb gentlemen, Sitting behind a desk. ""Hello." said the man. "you must be the wizard from Fairy Tail." "Yes I am, Hello i'm Wendy and this is my partner Carla." Wendy said gesturing to Carla. "Pleasure to meet you, im Vladimir Heisenberg the 4th, but most people call me Mr.V." the mayor said with a smile and a small laf. Wendy let out a shiy of relef, the mayor seemed a lot cinder than his secretary. feeling more at es Wendy began to untense. "ok, Mr.V, im here for the job, and i'll do my best." the mayor smiled at her enthusiasm in silence for a moment. Carla took this opportunity to finally speak "yes, speaking of the job what are its details." the mayor was taken back by the presence of a talking cat, but trying hard to hide his astonishment is fear of coming across as rude, so he simply stated the details of the job, "we need you to disenchant artifacts that were left behind by a cult that occupied this town."

"it's surprising this town looks like such a nice place, and not one that would be home to a cult." stated Carla. " your right, the townspeople were shocked to learn about the existence of the cult, in fact we didn't even know about it until a month ago. when the military showed up in town and raided their headquarters, they say they learned about the cult throw one of there other investigations." "interesting, i wonder how long they were here without anyone noticing." said Carla "yes its very disconcerting, ever since the raid and arrests a month ago the whole town is uneasy, knowing that the remnants of the dark cult remain so close, it would do wonders for the wellbeing of the town to be rid of the crust objects that remain in the cult's headquarters." Wendy smiled at the thought of being able to do something that would benefit the whole town. "i'll do my best." she said. "that's good to hear." replied the mayor. glancing at the clock hanging on the wall in his office and seeing the time Mr.V spock "it's beginning to get late, why don't you two come back in the morning and i'll take you to where the artefacts are so you can start on the job." Wendy looked over at the clock, it read 5:00 O'clock. Wendy was a little disappointed she wanted to start as soon as possible, but agreed that it was too late in the day to start now. Wendy faced back towards the mayor, "is there any affordable lodging in town." Mr.V thot for a moment then spock "i'd say the most reasonable place is the laughing donkey, it's a tavern just down the road that also rents out rooms. altho the patrons can be rowdy at times it might not be a place for someone suchar yourself." Wendy just smiled and said "thanks for the help, and as for it being rowdy i can handle that i am from Fairy Tail after all."


End file.
